broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer is an Unicorn from a dimension of Nightmares, Known only as 'The Shadow Realm'. He is an accidental byproduct of Twilight Sparkle Removing The Darkness from Princess Luna, and is easily Agitated. He is described as an Anti-Hero, and the only Pony to take permanent Residence in The Ruins in the Everfree Forest. He has the ability to harness any Element Of Harmony Due to being the part of Luna that was still able to. History Beginnings Starlight was born By accident on the Rising of The Summer Sun Celebration, as when Twilight Sparkle Used the Elements of Harmony on a Previous Bearer, An anomaly occurred, Combining the DNA of the 2 users, and Creating an Entire Dimension purely based on the target's thoughts, One Day while Starlight was Patrolling in 'Killer Cove' He discovered an ancient spell, hidden in the depths of Luna's mind, that could allow transport from the Shadow Realm to Equstria (Inhabitants of the shadow realm can now take a portal to Equestria which exits in the Everfree Forest). One Year Later, he visited Canterlot on his Birthday to watch the Summer Sun Celebration and 'The Great and Powerful Trixie' Attempted to assist Celestia in Raising the sun, but she Instead Knocked it askew and commenced it falling to the Earth, While Celestia was attempting to calm her subjects (For moving the sun back in its place was impossible, even for her) Starlight, Now Fully Grown due to the time differences in the Shadow Realm, Used his powers over light to Move the Sun's Light (And by extension, the Sun) He was commended for his actions and when his power was being examined for science,and as to prevent a situation such as that to happen again, it was discovered that Starlight was half Luna, when Starlight explained his birth, they assumed that the force which had caused it was the Elements Of Harmony, and when Starlight was tested with Twilight, The Tests proved the fact. Coronation Due to only being Half Royalty, and the fact he was not a legitimate child, he was declined a position on the Royal throne, Deciding that he did not need this anyway, he continued his life in Ponyville, Observing the strange occurrences that took place, But when he noticed Twilight 'Combust' he informed Celestia and she granted Twilight her Alicorn status. Just Prior to Twilights Corrination, Celestia Visited Starlights Home in the ruins, and stated that because he was now Fully Royalty, He would be Granted a place on the throne. His coronation occurred just after Twilight's and was presided over mainly by Luna. Elements Twilight Sparkle isn't always there to 'Save the day' and Therefore, a back-up plan was needed, Starlight was the only pony able to harness All of the elements due to the fact that Luna would have been able to at the time of their separation. Although he can harness them all, it takes immense concentration and some work More powerful on others, such as the Element of Laughter. Removal Of Alicorn Status During A Peaceful Walk in Ponyville, an Unidentified Pink Female Assalant Kidnapped Starlight, He was Knocked unconsious and woke up on a metal slab, The Mare said that she had been inprisoned in his Nightmare Prisons Thanks to Him, and Proceedd To Torture him. Using His Quick Wits, He Tricked the Mare into cutting off his wings and retracted them just as they would fall off, so they could Jimmy His arms out and replace them. He escaped, but His wings were never seen again Personality Starlight is Dark and Mysterious, and quite introverted. Although many mistake him for being Evil, his intentions are never as such. Appearance Starlight has a black coat and a blonde mane, and his tail has a singular blue highlight, But this is sometimes changed to red if he wishes to change his appearance slightly. Missy Might Grill Missy Might Grill is a Psychological Halucination of Starlight's Brought on by his painful Removal from his alicorn status, She is a Bleech White Pegasus Mare who Consoles Starlight in Tense or nervous situations. Her exact Status as a Hallucination is unknown however, as she has knowledge of which Starlight Couldnt Possibly Obtain, Such as how to Find an Ancient Hidden Book. Trivia *In The Shadow Realm, Starlight lives in the Golden Oak Library. *When corrupted, the colors on his cutie mark invert. *When Corrupted, Starlight Has Wings, Despite his Being Cut Off in his Non-Corrupted Form. This Shows that Corrupted Starlight is Infinatly powerful. Relationships *Discord - Star Has a Hatred for Discord Due to him bringing out his corrupted side, and his corrupted side hates Discord to, Due to a dispute over power. *Fluttershy - Starlight has shown slight attraction to Fluttershy as he stopped mid-fight to observe her saving animals from a stream, Lost in her beauty. This brief lapse of concentration Cost him the fight, but Fluttershy Eventually saved him, and Star blushed before introducing himself. Corruption Due to being part of the Evil side of Princess Luna, he is very easily corrupted, If Corrupted, his mane Turns More Raggedy, black and has Red Highlights, His Tail also makes the Same change, except grows a considerable amount, and appears similar to Celestia's or Luna's tail, His Wings also Turn Bat-Like and His eyes turn to Demonic Slits, He is the most powerful and controlling in this state, but also the most unpredictable and dangerous. He has been known to Overpower many different beings in this form, such as Discord (Over an argument on leadership, If it were not for Luna intruding at the last minute, he would've killed him) Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Alicorn